


Quiet Day

by Writerwithagoal



Series: A Quiet Future Series [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Early Relationship, Establishing relationships, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Popsicles, Tumblr Prompt, first month of dating, stroll through the park, talking about feelings, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Early in their relationship; Q learns El is a cuddle constrictor which makes him late for work. Eliot takes Q on a stroll of Central Park as an apology.





	Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Shellygurumi on tumblr.

“Eliot come on you have to get up,.” Quentin pushed against his bed mate, they’d had sex twice, and only one while sober. This morning though was the result of a drunk Margo dropping a drunk Eliot at his apartment at two in the morning. Quentin had tried to place the inebriated man on the couch but somehow they’d ended up spooning. Now Quentin had to get up for work and Eliot wasn’t letting go of him. Of all the things that reminded him of Fillory this was the greatest, Eliot holding onto him tight even in sleep as though he’d vanish over night. 

“Quentin, why are you in my bed?” Eliot mumbled burying his face in Quentin’s hair. 

“Eliot I have to go,” Quentin groaned, squirming out of Eliot’s grip finally. 

“Wait, these aren’t my sheets.”

“No you adorable hungover drunk, these are my sheets and you’re in my bed,” Quentin said, as he stood up and walked into his bathroom closing the door half way. 

“How did I get here?” Eliot mumbled, sitting up and holding his head as the room spun. 

Quentin didn’t answer, either he hadn’t heard him or was ignoring him. If the flashing alarm clock across the bed was any indication Q had been trying to wake him up for a good while. Quentin was normally downstairs working in his shop by 9:30am. As the shower started to spill steam out into the bedroom Eliot pulled his phone out. Eight missed texts from Margo. 

 

_ {From Bambi 2:30am:} You were bitching about Q so I left you with him.  _

_ {From Bambi 3:30am:} We stormed his place at like only 2am don’t let him be a baby about it.  _

_ {From Bambi 8:30am:} Fuck Waugh wake up, Q’s going to be late for work. Don’t cock this relationship up so quickly.  _

_ {From Bambi 9:45am:} Q is texting me that he thinks you’re actually dead and he can’t break your death grip.  _

_ {To Bambi 10:00am:} I’m up he’s not talking to me. Shit. Talk later after I fix this.  _

_ {From Bambi 10:05:} Good luck he loves to take walks in central park, something about good ice cream. Idk Julia was complaining about it last week.  _

 

Eliot groaned and pulled himself from the warm down duvet and walked toward the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame he watched the obscured form of Quentin standing under the steady stream of water. He tried not to fall into the memory that was barreling through his mind. 

Quentin standing under the waterfall back in Fillory, his back muscles clenching under the cold water pounding down on him. Eliot would watch him for hours just amazed at how long Q could stay under the direct stream of water. It was their escape, they’d take a few days off every other month and walk to the waterfall a two day walk from the mosaic with Arielle standing guard at the house. 

“Earth to Eliot-” Quentin was poking his head out from around the shower door looking at him concerned. 

“Huh what did you say?”

“Could you pass me a towel?”

“Oh yea of course,” Eliot said, grabbing the towel from the spot on the door and handed it to Quentin. Averting his gaze. They’d agreed to focus on making new memories not reliving their old lives. 

“Where’d you go in there El?” Quentin asked, raising his eyebrow looking at his...boyfriend. They still hadn’t talked labels yet. Quentin added it to his todo list for another day. 

“Oh uh just piecing my night together. You sure I can’t talk you out of that towel,” Eliot misdirected, as Quentin tried to pass him and Eliot leaned in to steal a quick kiss before letting him pass. 

“I’m late for my own store, Todd is going to panic. The Marcov’s are coming for their books today and Todd doesn’t speak Czech like at all,” Quentin said, after leaning in for another kiss before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of clean jeans, a navy blue button up and underthings. 

“Right I’m sorry about that. Margo calls me a constrictor snake in the cuddle department,” Eliot mumbled as he watched Quentin dry off and shuck the damp towel in his direction. Catching it he paused to magically clean it and then hung it back up. 

“From now on no midnight cuddle calls if I have to work in the morning, unless you’re sober and willing to wake up on time,” Quentin teased, pulling his clothes on and then walking over to his frowning boyfriend. “I’m not really mad El, just things we have to sort out okay?”

“Yea, hey other than the Marcov’s any reason that Todd couldn’t handle the store today?” Eliot asked, looking down as a plan formed in his mind. 

“No but if I don’t hurry, Zorya Marcov is going to burn down my store.” Quentin leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to El’s cheek. “What are you plotting.”

“Just how to whisk you off your feet,” Eliot replied, turning to kiss Q softly before pushing him towards the door. 

“Hmmm I’m not sure my feet leave the ground Waugh,” Q said, chuckling as he grabbed his coat, wallet, phone, and keys. Trusting Eliot to lock up he headed down the stairs to his office and store front. Todd looked extremely relieved to see him and Quentin shook his head before putting his game face on. 

 

Eliot looked down at his phone as he stood in line at the coffee shop that Quentin preferred down the street from his store in the Upper East side. Todd had texted him when the Marcov’s had left and Eliot was hoping that this plan would work. 

His coffee and Q’s in hand he walked the two blocks up to Q’s shop. As he entered Q’s store he winked at Todd who was standing behind the counter typing something into the laptop on the glass top. Who smiled and gestured down towards the back room where a few mutters could be heard. 

“Hey want to take a day off?” Eliot asked, leaning against the door frame looking across the room to Quentin. 

“What did you have in mind?” Q asked, his frown lines in full force as he looked up at Eliot setting down his phone which he’d been glaring at when Eliot walked in. 

“Stroll through Central park, drink coffee talk about our lives, what our goals are for the future, our common goals, our individual futures,” Eliot said slowly. 

“You Eliot Waugh commitment phobic king of the gays want to talk about our future together?” Quentin teased, interlacing his fingers with Eliot’s when Eliot walked closer. 

“Oh fuck you Coldwater, my commitment issues are handled, and I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend since Fillory.” Eliot shook his head looking down at his nerdy man. 

“I mean yea, watching everyone be all coupley at Fen’s birthday was a bitch,” Q teased, placing a kiss to the back of Eliot’s hand and leaning into his warmth. 

“Har. Har. Har.” 

“I’m sorry so you want to go meander through Central Park and just enjoy each other’s company?”

“I mean I did, but you’ve wounded my pride Q I don’t know if I’ll recover,” Eliot teased, leaning down to kiss Q’s forehead. 

“So Central Park meandering and ooh can we get ice cream from the zoo?” Q asked, his shoulders relaxing under Eliot’s talented fingers as they needed the knots among them. 

“Only if you’re really good,” Eliot answered, pulling away and bringing Q out of his chair via their joined hands. 

“Hmmm I can be good for you,” Q teased, wrapping himself around Eliot and leaning up to kiss him. 

“Aren’t you still mad that you were late because of me?” Eliot asked, pulling back to look down clearly at Q, a grin on his face. 

“Mhmm but the thought of ice cream is making me less mad.” 

“Let’s go get you ice cream and enjoy this sunny April afternoon.”

Quentin chuckled and grabbed his raincoat from the back of his chair. Leading Eliot out of the work room he nodded to Todd. “You okay being left to man the store Todd?”

“Absolutely Q, enjoy your afternoon,” Todd said, shutting and locking the workroom with a simple hand motion. 

“You too, don’t work too hard.” Quentin said, as Eliot led him from the store. 

As they walked hand in hand west on 84th street towards Central Park, Quentin smiled softly to himself. Central Park had always been one of his favorite places in the city. The hum of the busy streets and buskers faded in the park. He grinned when Eliot started taking selfies of the two of them walking for Snapchat. 

The ice cream turned out to be popsicles but Quentin didn’t care because honestly after all the time it took to get them here, letting others save the world. Living and enjoying his time with the love of his life was better. 

“I’m sorry that the ice cream stand was closed, but I’m glad that we found popsicles at the Dwayne Reed just outside the park.” Eliot said, watching Quentin as he finished the ice pop. Eliot wouldn’t admit it but watching Q eat a popsicle had been a more arousing experience than he’d ever thought it could be.

“True, so Eliot are we boyfriends, partners, lovers? Are we committed or open?” Quentin said, plucking his courage up. 

“Oh we’re committed baby, committed all the way, label though that’s all yours sweetie. You want me to be your lover, partner or boyfriend?” Eliot teased, spinning Q into his arms. Looking down at Q he raised his eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“Boyfriend sounds very high school and lovers sounds like its not serious. Partner?” Q said slowly. Leaning up he kissed Eliot who deepened it before pulling away. 

“We have to get to your apartment now or I’m going to blow you in the middle of Central Park.”

“Right, I know a shortcut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Childoftimeandmagic on tumblr. Likes, Kudos, Comments and Reblogs are my bread and butter.


End file.
